


I'll Keep You Warm

by moongalaxied



Series: KlanceWeek2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4 - KlanceWeek2016, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Prompt - None/Free, Sick Character, keith and lance are secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/pseuds/moongalaxied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Free Day! ouo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Keith can't be plagued with _Space Plague_ because he's an alien.

All of them should have known that this was inevitable having been exposed to unfamiliar pathogens in space. Hunk had been the first go, complaining about a small tickle in his throat before it became a full blown cough. Next was Pidge who began sneezing relentlessly, complaining about a feeling of constant lethargy. Lastly, it was Shiro who had been hit with it _hard_. So hard that even Allura and Coran weren't sure he was going to make it despite his claims that he would be fine. The only two who hadn't been hit with the sickness - or the Space Plague as Lance had dubbed it - was Keith and Lance. Lance had jibed that Keith wasn't going to be the next one to get sick and that he would win; a competition that he didn't even know he had been playing. Even as his boyfriend, Lance was still in a ludicrous competition with Keith.

Though, he guessed, since they were keeping their relationship a secret, it was normal routine for them.

Keith rolled his eyes, lightly jabbing at Lance's shoulder as he pointed that the disease could kill them. Lance seemed to deflate at that, remembering what had _almost_ happened to Shiro. They had been dubbed the caretakers of the rest of the paladins. They had all been given bells that ring relentlessly in Keith's ears, his stress levels seeming to get higher whenever he heard that torturous noise, but this was Allura's attempt at getting them all to bond. Be that as it may, Keith mainly stuck to Pidge for two reasons. One: Lance couldn't handle Pidge because of the way they got _incredibly_ mean when they were sick. Two: Keith just wanted it to be over.

Over time, they eventually got better and Keith's stress levels lowered again. He felt so tired after having to take care of the rest of the paladins that he didn't believe he could take it anymore before he snapped. Luckily, Allura had cracked the virus, saying that it only lasted around five to seven days, just like the common cold. Keith scoffed at her mention of it being like the common cold; in length, maybe, but not in symptoms. It was more like a deadlier version of the flu. Silently, as they all sat around the large dining table once again, Keith was glad that they were all chatting away animatedly again whilst Keith rested his head against the table, eyes closed. Shiro had poked him to apologise for keeping him up all night, especially upon seeing Keith's haphazardly messy hair and the bags under his eyes. Keith only grunted in response before he lowered his head back on to the table, his cheek resting against his palm as he watched Lance. Lance was like a squirrel high on caffeine, he supposed. Somehow, he wasn't extremely tired like Keith was.

Promptly, Lance turned his head away from his food in order to sneeze a few times. Keith sat up, watching Lance like a hawk. Silence fell among them as a spoon slipped out of Shiro's hand. Lance blinked, looking around before a smile formed on his face.

"What?" he queried. "I'm fine. You can't police every sneeze."

Although their expressions were still wary, that seemed to satisfy; everyone except Keith. An ebony brow raised into his hairline as he watched Lance sniff, noticing the beginning of red rims around his eyes. Lance had reassured him that he was fine, but Keith still wasn't convinced. Eventually, he rested his head back on the table, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

***

Keith knew he had a right to be unsatisfied with Lance's claims that he was fine. Here he was, coughing, sneezing and complaining that his ears were stuffed. Despite his tiredness from taking care of the other paladins, Keith had proclaimed that he would take care of Lance, but he didn't say the real reason why. His claim had been that neither of them knew how to handle the sickness like Keith did. They had shrugged, all agreeing like that was a good point, but Pidge and Allura exchanged a glance. Coran looked a little miffed and Keith wasn't sure what was going on - maybe Lance being sick was all a ruse and they were planning to jump him later. No, that sounded ridiculous. Either way, Keith decided that he wouldn't ask.

Keith reached the conclusion that Lance was an annoying patient, but not in the way Pidge had been. In fact, Lance was quite the opposite, still wearing a signature cocky grin on his face whenever he took a shot at Keith, acting like he wasn't sick. Keith even had to lower him back into the bed at a few intervals when he tried to get up to get something. Keith heard a few murmurs about not wanting to be a burden, despite Keith's assurances that he did this because he wanted, not because he was obligated to. Lance had mumbled something incoherent at that when Keith lowered him back into his bed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Time had passed and Keith had fallen asleep in the chair that he was leaning against, awoken by the fact that had body had slammed on the floor. Keith groaned in pain as he picked himself up back up, rubbing his head. The sound of chattering teeth rang in his ears. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and what he had been doing: this was Lance's bedroom, Lance was sick and, now, apparently, Lance was cold. Keith placed his warm hand against Lance's. It was absolutely freezing that Keith yanked his back.

Keith was an instinctive person. The first idea that popped into his head was usually the one that he relied on to see him through. Keith's instincts were telling him to kick off his boots and climb into the bed beside Lance. Keith was not oblivious to the fact that his body was practically a radiator. In fact, one of the foster children in the house he had been in had asked him to warm up her hands once because they were so cold. The bed dipped as Keith lay down next to Lance, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shivering body, pulling him against his chest. Lance shifted in his sleep.

"Christ," Lance whispered into the dark. "You're so warm."

Keith didn't reply, resting his forehead against Lance's shoulder. Recalling the competition of Who Could Avoid The Space Plague, Keith smirked against Lance's shirt.

"Hey, Lance," he murmured. "I didn't get sick. Does this mean I win?"

"Shut the fuck up, Keith."


End file.
